


2023-06-21T04:22(PDT)

by Idamdra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idamdra/pseuds/Idamdra
Summary: It was a turning point for the Lokapala. (A record of events that followed in six sentences.)





	2023-06-21T04:22(PDT)

**Less than one hour afterwards:** Lokapala actions had ceased because there no longer was a threat. All Roland could do now was trust in Greg because he had always kept his word up until then.

**One hour afterward:** when confronted by his fellows, Roland replied by reiterating what Greg had told him: that he would reconvene with him and the Lokapala later on.

**Ten hours afterward:** Adil had yet to leave Roland’s company because he was concerned by how Roland fidgeted his features, something he had never seen him do before.

**Twenty-two hours afterward:** Roland was out in their city underground, unable to sleep, with Adil beside him because of the exact same reason; both waited and consoled with the hope for something that would never happen.

**Fifty-three hours afterward:**  Lokapala idle had ended by the Karma Society forcing Roland to take action, and because Adil wanted to take orders, not give them, it came in the form of a title his heart was not prepared to accept yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by damancy (tumblr) for a six sentence fic, asking for “[...] Roland/Adil and ‘idling time’.”
> 
> **Author’s Commentary:** There was a divide between “what I wanted to write” and “what I needed to write to fulfill the prompt.” The former is the main body where the later is a bonus fic in the notes here. There wasn’t much of a need/necessity/desire to post it as its own specific fic, and adding it as a separate chapter seemed unfitting.  
> 
> 
> The title of the fic is a timestamp for an hour before sunrise of the summer solstice of 2023. There was no particular reason why it was chosen other than because total daylight duration is at its peak around then. I felt like the Society, or rather: the Military, would have taken things like that into consideration.
> 
> … … … … … …
> 
> **Bonus Fic:**  
>  **It Seemed Like a Good Idea**  
>  [ Type: Ficlet ( Fluff ) | Rating: General | Pairing: Roland/Adil | Words: 140 ]  
> —  
> Holding Adil’s hand seemed like a good idea to Roland until he had to turn the page. Earlier, Adil was relaxing upright on the couch next to him, reassuring Roland that he was not sleeping, that he was simply resting his eyes, but now Roland was lodged in a position where he had to be more mindful about movement as effort not to disrupt his slumber.  
>             Instead of figuring out how dexterous he was with his fingers, Roland set the book down, its pages flush against the unoccupied cushion beside him to make sure he kept his spot in the story. His glasses followed suit soon after. Then, he relaxed his weight against Adil’s side, angled his head over his shoulder so it rested on Adil’s own head, and closed his eyes.  
>             He was simply resting them, he told himself.  
> —


End file.
